Conventionally, in a set-top box and the like for digital satellite broadcasting, contents and the like of broadcastings on respective channels are displayed, for example, on a multi-screen in order that a desired channel can be selected easily from a large number of channels.
In this kind of video apparatus, for example, it is considered that not only broadcasting programs but also programs based on various media can be provided by connecting a recording/reproducing device such as an optical disk device, a hard disk device, or the like. It is also considered that the number of broadcasting programs will increase.
Since information to be provided thus increases, the operationality of this kind of information apparatuses can be improved if required information can be rapidly and accurately selected.
In this case, if information is not selected simply by classification based on broadcasting channels, media, and the like as in a conventional apparatus but it is possible to approach desired information by various selectable methods as required, the operationality can be much more improved in case of selecting desired information from a large amount of information as described above.
However, as more and more measures for selecting information are provide, the number of operation keys increases in a remote commander as a remote control device, so that the operationality may be deteriorated inversely.